Ray
Ray is a Werewolf who befriends Josh and teaches him the basic of being a Werewolf and about his Werewolf abilities. However, he harbors an alarmingly strong hatred for Vampires and the injustice remarking that they don't mess with Werewolves when the moon is full. Season 1 Ray first appears in Episode 4 after finding Josh naked in the woods after his transformation. He confides in Josh that he too is a werewolf and offers to help Josh with learning how to deal with his infection. Josh refuses his help at first but, after some convincing from Aidan, he agrees to spend some time with Ray to learn what he can. Ray spends the next few days becoming closer with Josh and spending more time with his werewolf 'apprentice'. On top of providing tips for how to make it through his transformation, Ray also tells Josh that before the full moon his body begins to feel perks from the upcoming transformation. To demonstrate, Ray tells him to try to seduce Nora, Josh's love interest, and takes out to a vampire blood den where they overpower some vampires, one of whom is Marcus. Josh begins to have mixed feelings about Ray after their assault on the blood den. Ray continues to insist that Josh is a killer at heart because of his werewolf state and should embrace it. His rants about the cruelty of vampires also begin to affect Josh as he begins to look at Aidan in a different light. Josh however defends Aidan when Ray begins to bash him, saying that he isn't like the others and is his friend. Ray, in a rage, reveals that he was the one that infected Josh with lycanthropy which causes Josh to push Ray away entirely and return to his friends. Season 2 Ray approches Josh after he finds him spying outside his house. Josh lies about his intent of meeting him and Ray forgives him for rejecting him. He tells Josh that he got his family back and his wife is aware he is a werewolf. Ray is later threatened by Josh,after answering a call from Sally who is using his wife's body to lure him to edge of a forest beside a road. Where his wife sopposely have had a flat tire. With Heggeman's rifle being aimed at him Josh leads him in to the forest near a shack, he later flees when Josh gets distracted by Nora's voice. Rays hides and attacks Josh from behind a steals the rifle and gains the upper hand, when Nora interupts the fight. With her aiming at Ray with her own gun. Season 3 Josh now mysteriously cured from his lycantrophy after killing Ray and flashbacks of the fight still haunting him from guilt. The flashbacks shows Nora shoting Ray for threating to kill Josh. But it only slowes him down ,for which he grabs Nora and starts to slam her against a tree, where after Josh struggles to his feet and knocks Ray down from behind and continues to hit him with a rock, when he finally delivers the killing blow. Josh and Nora buries his body out in the woods and later digs him up for his heart to bring Sally out of limbo. The open grave is later discovered by Donna, who has certain plans involving Ray. Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males Category:Living Category:Syfy Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Werewolves